This invention relates to a yarn texturizer cooling drum and more particularly to a cooling drum which may receive yarn plugs from at least two texturizers and permit the plugs to be wrapped more than once about the drum.
In the manufacturing of yarn from synthetic plastic, the yarn is extruded and thereafter sent to a texturizer which blows air onto it to increase its bulk. The process includes a texturizing nozzle wherein air or similar fluid under high velocity impinges on the yarn to crimp and compress the yarn into a yarn plug. After the yarn leaves the texturizer apparatus it passes over a cooling drum. There the plug is cooled and as the plug leaves the cooling drum the yarn is placed under tension and is unraveled from the plug so that it may be wound upon a cone or spool for subsequent use in textile product manufacture.
The longer the yarn can stay on the drum the more it is cooled and the less it will later be reduced in diener as it is fed by the tension creating feed rollers and unraveled. The yarn plug leaving a single texturizer may make a plurality of wraps or turns about a cooling drum as is disclosed in Dammann U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,578 and Irvine U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,919. However, wherein one cooling drum is utilized for cooling plugs from more than one texturizer, the prior art drum apparatus does not permit more than a single partial turn about the drum, since in these texturizing systems the yarn leaves the drum approximately 270 degrees from where the yarn plugs enter the drum. In the known prior art cooling drums which receive yarn plugs from two texturizers, the drum has a separate groove formed for each yarn plug, and therefore wrapping the yarn plug about the drum more than once is not possible. Accordingly, the yarn cooling that occurs on such drums is less than desirable and the yarn when withdrawn is stretched and reduced in diener an amount greater than desirable.